


lofter受难记

by MagnoliC0925



Category: Lofter（拟人）
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliC0925/pseuds/MagnoliC0925
Summary: 被炸号以后的愤怒之作，抹布lofter就对了，想这么多干嘛
Relationships: 威猛壮汉/lofter, 抹布/lofter
Kudos: 15





	lofter受难记

“哼，乐色用户，又在平台上发这些色眯眯的东西，恶心死了。”lofter推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，语气淡漠的吐槽着，顺手又封了一个他最讨厌的搞黄色的用户。“真搞不懂人类每天都在想什么，老是发情，没完没了的，都是变态。”

lofter的大脑从小就被一群猥琐的老头子用淫秽色情的信息浇灌，美名其曰说是什么“建立完善违禁词数据库”、“锻炼关键词爬取功能”，其实那些老头子们只是爱看lofter阅读这些文字时羞红的脸和难耐的眼神罢了，每当lofter读到情深时，老变态们便会对lofter上下其手，该做的不该做的都做一遍。久而久之，lofter从身体到心灵都对人类的欲望特别敏感，但凡用户发了什么色情的东西，他都能一秒察觉到，并非常迅速地对其进行封禁。

lofter知道，自己的这个特性从很早以前开始便被大家唾弃，但是对他来说，这种行为模式几乎已经成了本能，无法改变。常年被猥亵的经历让他发自内心地极度厌恶人类的色欲，而与之矛盾的是，他又有着非常敏感的内心和躯壳。白天封禁完的大量搞黄色信息，一到晚上，又会像噩梦一样在lofter的脑子里爆发，让他变得如同发情的omega、日常的海棠受一般面色潮红、水流不止。到了他决定动手纾解自己时，年少的不堪回忆又会如同洪水般袭来，让他感到痛苦。最终，他还是不愿意与堕落的人类为伍，只能闷在被窝里哭泣，并独自服下安眠药，就这样逃避开一个个焦灼燥热的不眠夜。

这一天，夜幕降临时，lofter拿出了安眠药，准备按惯例服下，以防自己出现什么搞黄色不良反应。突然地，常年无人光顾的房门被人用急切的节奏敲响，lofter眉头一皱，向外头冷冰冰地问了一句：“谁啊？报上名来。”只听外面传来一记亲切的女声，对lofter温柔地回应道：“lofter~是我鸭~我是你的真爱用户~想来给你送点大宝贝嗷~”听罢，lofter不耐烦地说：“行吧，你动作快点，别打扰我睡觉。”

lofter走到了门前，他一打开门，便看到一群黝黑粗壮的威猛大汉站在门口。以为自己打开方式不对，正当lofter要把门关上时，打头的一个大汉立刻堵住了门框，用雄壮的声音大喊道：“lofter nmsl，还老子博客！！！！！”，后面的大汉也纷纷一拥而上，大喊道：“lofter你全家每天都过复活节，老子要怎么和自己的粉丝交代？！！！”“lofter你家祖坟上面修孤儿院住着你爸你妈，老子积攒多年的热度你赔得起吗？！！”叫嚷了一阵子后，大汉们突然沉默了，随后，他们一起整齐地呐喊起了口号：“肛爆lofter！肛爆lofter！还我博客！还我博客！”

见状，lofter吓得腿一软，屁股坐到了地上，他听说过那句话“善恶终有报,天道好轮回,不信抬头看,苍天饶过谁”，却从来没有想到，这报应居然这么快就应验到了他的身上……

好死不死的，每日惯例的发情期又到了，没有了安眠药的助力，lofter根本无法把持住体内的欲火。他费劲地支撑着自己的身体，好让自己不会倒下，但是他无论如何努力，都堵不住从后庭溢出的那些粘滑的清液，以及身体越来越难耐的酥麻感。

大汉们早已将lofter围住，轮番掏出了自己的大吊，一个大汉注意到了lofter的异常，向周围的人起哄道：“喂，你们看，这个小婊子的表情是不是有点不对，好像很想被人日似的。”

“哎哟，你看他屁股怎么湿了一块啊，是不是已经迫不及待地想要迎接哥哥们的大肉棒了？”

“嚯，我看他是平时看那些污秽玩意看多了，心里的痒止不住了吧……啧啧啧，装成一副正人君子的样子，还装模作样地戴副眼镜、满口官话，我看他就是故意表现得这么保守，以掩饰自己淫荡的本性吧！”

“不……不是这样的，你们胡说……啊……”lofter努力地想要为自己辩解，没想到一个大汉用脚尖往他背上一划，竟然划出了一声妩媚的呻吟。

“哈哈哈哈哈，明明就是个小媚娃，装b失败了吧！”

大汉们接连地哄笑了起来，lofter则又气又无奈，他平时习惯了高高在上、随意玩弄这些人的创作成果，哪受过这样的侮辱，如今沦落到这般境界，实在是无法忍下去。Lofter鼓足了气，绝望地对这些人大喊道：“你们这些变态、下流、无耻的生物，真是不要脸，整天就想着那些色情的东西，恶……恶心！太低级了，呸！”

大汉们沉默了一阵，随后开始议论道：

“……什么鬼，这就是他的会心一击吗。”

“也太菜了吧，连骂人的话都没多脏。”

“唉，我们别调戏他了，直接肛就完事。”

见大汉们围了上来，lofter开始感到了真正的恐惧，见惯了那些下作玩意的他，很明白即将迎接自己的是个什么样的场面。他一边哭泣，一边无助地挣扎道：“不要！不要这样，好恶心！不要碰我！”大汉们一听他的哭叫，一个个便更加的兴奋，手掌纷纷摸了上去，铺满了lofter的肉体。

一个大汉凑上前去，单手直驱lofter的后穴，动作非常粗暴，让lofter痛得叫出了声，另一个大汉被他喊烦了，气冲冲地说道：“平时不让老子写几把对吧，好啊，那老子今天就让你吃几把，看你还敢不敢乱删文。”随即大开大合地把阳具捅进了lofter的嘴里，堵得lofter是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出，泪水和悲哀一同从眼睛里流了出来。

见lofter的后穴被扩张完毕，还因为过于粗暴的动作而染上了一些血丝，负责扩张地大汉兴奋地说了一声：“嘿嘿，平时不让大家看脆皮鸭对吧，那今天爷爷我就脆一脆你的皮鸭，让你这辈子都不敢乱动别人的脆皮鸭文学。”话毕，大汉单刀直入lofter的后穴，一气呵成地顶到了里面的一块软肉，随后惊奇地向同伴大喊道：“喂！姐妹们，你们猜我发现了什么！这b居然能生！”

大汉们又惊讶地凑了过去，开始观摩起了lofter的后穴。唇里的巨物被抽走，后面隐秘的器官又被如此光明正大地围观，lofter一边痛苦地啜泣、一边喃喃道：“不要看……生不了宝宝的，求求你们不要碰了……”

“大哥，他骗人！”一个学过医的大汉指着里面说道，“我明明就看到子宫口了，这家伙可以生。”

“好啊，真是个小骗子，我们该怎么惩罚他呢？”

“不如让他给我们每人生一个孩子，这样就能完美平息姐妹们的怒气。”

“我可以。”“俺也一样。”

大汉们成群地拥到了lofter的身体旁，肆意地玩弄着他从上到下的各个部位，就连眼镜也没被放过，镜片被污秽的白浊液体所污染。做到最后，lofter已经不知道自己被中出多少遍了，他只觉得时间好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，身上的大汉轮番转换，每一张面孔都是全新的。在这样的攻势当中，lofter渐渐感到麻木，他发觉到，如果换个思路，试着认可其中的快感，可能自己会更有活下去的意念。

恍惚中，Lofter开始觉得，其实身上的大汉们也没有那么的恶心，自己从前厌恶的那些性行为，也没有那么的肮脏。何况自己本就有着人的性子，那既然无法抵抗，何不就着性子，陪着这群大汉放纵一回呢？思及此，lofter缓缓地抱住了在自己身上耕耘的大汉，开始用一种不同于此前哀恸情感的柔软音调呻吟了起来，一旁的大汉们见他这举动，便开始惊奇地议论：

“没想到这小子居然转性了。”

“是啊，怎么感觉和以前不一样了。”

听见这些话，lofter妩媚一笑，一边呻吟地缠上身上的大汉，一边温柔地说道：“嗯……我突然发觉……哈啊……这些事情还是挺舒服的……唔……以后大家就，尽情的使用我吧……嗯啊……我就是大家的rbq，想怎么发泄就尽管来哦…………啊啊……这种感觉还不赖嘛……呼呼。”

从此以后，lofter和他的用户们保持着和谐友好的关系，困扰lofter多年的疾病也终于被治好了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。（棒读）


End file.
